Troubles on the Homefront
by Fae Diamonde
Summary: This takes place during the episode "homefront". I really liked the episode and the character development from Artemis but I would have loved to have seen a little more to this episode so I've written it. There is slight referencing to my other fic "Broken Allies" but if you don't want to read it this will still make sense. No pairings except SB/MM.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just a quick heads up that this will reference my other fic "Broken Allies" and the sequel stories that follow it but you won't have to read them to understand this one. The off mentionings/references to them might be a little confusing but I don't think it'll take too much from the overall story. Anyway here is an incredibly short chapter 1 I promise the next chapter will be longer and I should get it up either tomorrow or the next day. Please feel free to comment I love hearing feedback. Thank you for reading :) and to those of you who have followed me from my previous fics I really appreciate all of the support.

* * *

Dick waited on the stairs keeping an eye open for her. It was supposed to be her first day at school and he didn't want to miss it. Babs tried louring him into the school multiple times but he needed to be there when she arrived. Bruce had told him everything about her, he just needed to see it for himself.

Turning down Babs' 5th attempt at getting him inside the school he finally saw her striking blonde hair amidst the crowd. He started in her direction pulling his phone out.

"We'll laugh about this someday," he said snapping a picture on his phone of them.

He shouldn't have done that. Bruce warned him to keep an eye on her but otherwise to keep clear or her. He didn't want him risking their secret identities. Dick had to admit that it made sense. They talked all the time when working together and it wasn't like he changed his voice or anything like that. If he wasn't careful she'd figure out who he was.

He scratched at his chest, a nervous habit he'd had ever since _the incident_. He had his picture and he'd stay away from her now. He wouldn't risk Bruce's anger. No, anger he could deal with, he wouldn't risk Bruce's disappointment.

* * *

Wally inhaled the 2 granola bars he'd grabbed from the cupboard and reached for 2 more. He heard Conner and M'gann in their usual spot working on the bike. Why did they waste so much time fixing that piece of junk. He offered to help them fix it. He was a genius after all.

Kaldur had just joined then when suddenly there was an explosion and the room started filling with water. They jumped into action but it really only took a few minutes for each of them to be captured. As the world went black around him the last thing Wally felt was that familiar panic setting in.

Wally and Dick had only been officially back on the team for about a month. _The incident_ had happened months before that. Even now they only referred to it as _the incident_.

* * *

Thank you for reading, even though it's super short!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go chapter 2 just as I promised. I really hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

Wally groaned coming to. Slowly his senses started to return to him starting with sound.

"You are awake," Red Tornado said.

Wally kept his eyes closed. He couldn't remember what happened. Why did his head hurt so much? He took a page from Robin's book and took a few minutes to gain his bearings. He could hear 2 sets of footsteps. Someone else was in the room with them. He tried to move but couldn't. As if a switch had been flipped feeling suddenly started returning to his body. Not just feeling, burning. His eyes shot open and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Kid Flash!" Kaldur yelled.

He took 3 deep breaths...He took 10 deep breaths. He looked down finally confronting what was happening. Someone, at this point he was assuming Red Tornado because he didn't have any other guesses, had somehow melted down scrap metal to wrap around him and Super Boy. It hurt like hell.

He looked around the room taking in everything. 2 other Red Tornado's that weren't Red Tornado paced back and forth in front of a cage of fire. Inside that cage of fire was M'gann and Kaldur.

Putting his own pain aside he struggled trying to get himself free. To his left Conner started struggling screaming his rage. He must have just woken up.

"M'gann! M'gann!" Conner yelled up to her struggling against the metal binding him.

Wally gave up first. There was no way he was getting out if Conner couldn't.

"Aqualad are you guys ok?"

"For the time being we are both alright Kid Flash, what of you?"

"If I could shrug I would."

False bravado. On the inside he was freaking out. How could he let himself get kidnapped again? Unable to move he was left with his thoughts and the panic. Mostly the panic.

It wouldn't have been as bad if he'd had a little more room to move but he was stuck, molded into that metal and every bit of his body vibrated with a need to be free. He physically forced himself to stop. He didn't want to make anything explode while it was wrapped around him.

The metal had finally cooled. He looked over at Conner, breathing heavily and sweating. He could see the rage boiling below the surface just waiting for Conner to unleash it. He turned his head, he could just barely see Kaldur and M'gann. Kaldur was sitting upright with M'gann draped across his lap unconscious.

"Are you sure she's ok?"

"I believe she is alright, for now," he said.

Wally noticed the strain on him. The fire was affecting M'gann the worst but Kaldur, being Atlantian, was suffering as well. They needed to get out of there soon.

* * *

Dick would usually zeta right from the batcave but he'd been out with Batman and needed to zeta from the center of town. To his pleasant surprise he bumped into Artemis. Knowing everything about her he couldn't help himself, he needed to tease her. With Wally being out of the loop he felt it was his civic best friend duty to fill in for him.

"Artemis."

"Robin! I uh.."

"How random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City, where your uncle Green Arrow lives."

He laughed on the inside. She got flustered when she wasn't prepared. It was almost adorable. He wasn't really listening too much but he did catch the phrase "spelling bee"

"C-O-O-L did she W-I-N?"

"N-O."

It was just too good. He motioned for her to go first but she insisted he go though. Not wanting to push this any sooner, lest Batman catch them, and eager to go bug Wally he climbed into the phone booth.

"Recognised Robin B01."

* * *

"Recognised Artemis B07."

She couldn't see anything. There was nothing except smoke.

"Get down!" Robin yelled.

She dodged just in time to miss having a fire ball barrel into her. Robin came flying, well flipping was more like it, out from somewhere in the smoke landing next to her.

"Who are we fighting?"

"Don't know but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit!"

They started running towards the exit. It started filling with water.

"Or not..."

They tried to outrun the tsunami that had suddenly appeared before them but it was hopeless. It swept them up, slamming them into the wall. Robin was up first. She managed to get to her bow and fire blindly back at whatever was throwing the fireballs at them.

Where the hell were the fireballs coming from?! Fireballs?!

Then a fire tornado. Yes and actual fire tornado started chasing them.

Feeling already overwhelmed she ran trying in vain to contact M'gann while Robin tried to contact Kaldur over the com link.

Nothing.

They made it into the showers attached to the gym and started turning on all of the taps. Water was their only hope against the fire tornado chasing after them. A fire tornado...she wasn't going to be over that any time soon. Most of the super villains she faced down with Green Arrow weren't difficult to take down with a bow and arrow. Assassins and bad guys she was used to, it was the super powers that threw her.

Using his over ride, which she also secretly thought just might be higher up then even Superman, he tried to get word out to the Justice League.

"The com's are down," he said.

As the water in the showers started filling it up at an alarming rate they realised their mistake. Robin blew open one of the walls and they sprinted into the kitchen.

She climbed into the vents while Robin got the blue prints from the computer then joined her.

After an attempt to get to the hanger failed they managed to find a very comfortable secret spot inside the vents to regain their bearings. They finally managed to see what happened to the others.

* * *

Dick, finally able to give himself a second, watched the cameras in horror. Where the others alright?! What really happened in there?

He lead them down into the library. Something was in the room with them. They ducked in behind a bookshelf.

"Robin, Artemis," Red Tornado said.

"It's Red Tornado!"

Artemis was the first to move. He'd been trained by the best and knew that his first instinct to stay put and investigate the situation before rushing in held him back.

It saved her life.

He saw the danger before she did and pushed her out of the way just as the Red Tornado imposter was getting ready to grab her.

"Yes on the Red no on the Tornado," he said pushing her out of the way.

They rolled down and back onto their feet running for the secret passage he knew was there.

"Did you know that he had siblings?" She yelled as they ran down the hallway.

"No."

He dashed to his left but stopped as she grabbed onto his wrist.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the league. How are we supposed to take down 2 of him?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly."

"Don't joke."

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your team mates are to be extinguished," one of the Red Imposters announced.

* * *

That's it for now. I know everything was sort of a blur but that's what I thought I'd be thinking in a similar situation. No time to stop and think just this is happening now this and so on. Anyway starting in the next chapter things are going to slow down and we can focus on the little details, I promise. I hope you like where this is going so far. I will update again either tomorrow or the next day. Feel free to review I love reading feedback. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here is another update. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Wally knew that the announcement was geared towards frightening Artemis and Dick into surrendering but it scared him just as much. His only comfort was that this time was different. There wasn't a maniac clown holding them hostage inflicting pain for the sake of hurting them, these were robots. Machines programmed to use the human conditions against them.

If, and he was hoping it was a big if, Dick and Artemis refused and the Red Imposters went through with their threats it would be quick.

He took a deep breath pushing the panic down. Dick was smart and he was resourceful. If anyone could get them out of this mess safely it would be him. He had plenty of practice with all the past kidnappings. He used to tease him constantly about it. But here he was, kidnapped for the second time in less than a year. He personally thought he was holding up well. It helped that he was doing the smart thing and keeping his mouth shut though.

He struggled against his restraints. Could he really call them restraints? Yes they were restraining him but it was metal melted down to hold him in place. It was useless to struggle regardless. They were not budging. He thought briefly about trying to vibrate free one more time, maybe this would be the time he managed to phase through. Maybe was a pretty big word though. Maybe he got free, maybe if he did he could manage to take down the imposters, maybe he saved the day. Or maybe he got himself blown up trying to do something stupid.

The water started rising. He looked over at Conner who had suddenly stopped his own struggling. This was it.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds," Red Imposter Man said rising from the depths.

He once again had to force the panic down. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Not again.

Not again.

Wally put all of his trust into Dick rescuing them, he had to. He was with Artemis, between the 2 of them they would figure something out.

Right?

* * *

"8 minutes," The Red Imposter announced again.

Dick didn't need the constant updates. He was fully aware of the time he had left to think of something. He needed to get to the hanger. Once outside the building he would be able to get a signal to Batman. He took them in a direction he thought was free of robots trying to kill them towards their exit. It, like every other escape route they'd tried taking until this point, started filling with water.

He pulled his breathing apparatus out of his utility belt and placed it into his mouth. He took a deep breath and passed it over to Artemis. Who immediately was grabbed and lost it.

Could they not have 1 thing go right today?

He stabbed an arrow in the Impersonators eye, grabbed her, grappled to the end of the hall leaving a trail of explosives behind and managed to get them up for air where the others were being held. All in a days work.

"Look out!" Wally yelled.

They dove under the water avoiding a fire ball, which was getting old, and swam towards the stairs. With Red Imposter Man on one side and Red Imposter Woman on the other they were running out of options.

"I'm almost out of arrows."

"Distract her now," he said.

She turned towards the she-bot and shot and arrow creating a smoke screen and he turned around to face the he-bot. He launched 2 birdarangs at the he-bot. One ricocheted off to the right and the other, here's the best part, launched left, he-bots left, embedding itself in the metal right next to Wally's head. Ok maybe he could have aimed a little further away from his ear but it hit it's mark.

They waited till both bots fired at them then dove to the side escaping back into the vents.

* * *

"6 minutes," Red Imposter Man announced.

6 minutes until their friends died. 6 minutes until they were captured and inevitably killed. 6 minutes until their worlds ended.

"What do we do now?"

They sat facing each other catching their breath. Robin reached up and rubbed his chest. He'd been doing that a lot since... Was it something he did before or was that new? They'd gone to the beach the other day but both him and Wally kept their shirts on the whole day. Both kept rubbing their chests awkwardly like that.

They never talked about what happened. One day they just stopped showing up at the cave. Batman passed all of his duties off to Black Canary and Wonder Woman and seemed to all but disappear along with them. Oliver told her that something had happened to Robin and Wally but wouldn't elaborate. When they finally started showing up again they looked, well, haunted.

"We save them, that's how it works," he said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work but those robots already took out our 4, super powered, friends."

How could he not understand that? What good were they, normal human beings, against these robotic super beings! They were going to die and there was absolutely nothing either of them could do about it. They should abandon the mission and get out to get help. The justice league would be able to save the others. The justice league would be able to save _them_.

She didn't want to die.

"You seem distraught."

"Distraught?" Seriously? " M'gann is dying, we have no powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!"

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was 9..."

He had already started crawling ahead of her probably thinking up their next move. She wondered if all of that practice had helped him when he'd been kidnapped with Wally. She wondered how Wally was doing. Not that she cared or anything just that he wouldn't be of any use to anyone if he was stuck in a panic...

"What good are we against unrelenting machines?"

He stopped moving, "oh duh! They're machines and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine in range."

Great they were saved! Robin would think of a brilliant plan, save the others and they'd all go home to live another day. Maybe she'd quit. No, she wouldn't do that. She loved jumping between roof tops, shooting her arrow and taking down the bad guy. She liked sending men like her dad to prison. One day, and it would happen, she'd get the chance to send her dad to prison where he could spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. Like that would ever happen though.

"You'd better have an EMP in your utility belt because I definitely don't have one in my quiver."

"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one."

* * *

"Doable KF?"

"Totally doable! You know, if you had more time."

Wally walked them through the process of building an emp. He knew he should be more excited about it but he'd built his first EMP when he was 9. He was paying enough attention to answer accordingly but the bulk of his attention was focused on not moving. He accidentally blew up a park bench once.

He was having a mini episode, a sort of flash back, and his leg started vibrating the way anyone normal would tap their foot. No one was injured, except his pride, and thankfully no one had seen him at the time. The city played it off as one of Flash's villains making a big scene trying to get his attention. Of course his uncle showing up as soon as it happened, in costume, helped that theory right along.

"Ok time to make with the distraction," Dick said.

Conner joined him in taunting the robots. It seemed to work. They hadn't noticed Dick grappled onto the cave main generator.

They must have caught on to their scheme though. How could he blame them. They'd heard them calling to each other throughout the ordeal and couldn't have possibly missed any of the 5 or 6 times Kaldur said M'gann wasn't doing very well. They shouldn't have brought her up as part of their distraction.

It could have also been Dick narrating his every move.

The he-bot sent up a wave of water and snatched Dick off the main generator. He held him for too long.

No, no, no. He knew how long Dick could be under water. Caught off guard without a chance to take a breath. No he was kept under too long. He watched with horror as Dick was lowered to the ground. Was he breathing? He didn't think so. God no. It was alright. He had to be breathing. He was trained by the best.

He was unraveling. He stared struggling again, screaming. They were all going to die. Their best shot at getting rescued was just... he couldn't bring himself to even think the word. The water rose up slowly now reaching his jaw. It wasn't going to be long before the water was over his head and he'd end up like Dick.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. What a horrible place to end it. I know. It wasn't entirely intentional. This is the perfect place to lead into the next part but I wasn't ready to start on the next part today. I decided an update left on a cliff hanger was better than not keeping my word and being late. Another chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day. Please feel free to send in a review I love getting them. Also to anyone who enjoyed the Broken Allies series I just wanted to say that I recently go a review that made a lot of sense about a few things so I will, as soon as I finish this fic, be updating a few of the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Back again with another update. I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my stories. I really appreciate it. To those who have been with me since Broken Allies I can't thank you enough for sticking with me and to those who are brand new to my stories welcome. This isn't the last chapter so be prepared to see another one very soon. Here you guys go, I really hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

They got him!

She watched as Robin was swept into a wave and jumped into action to keep herself from suffering the same fate. She'd run out of arrows and scrambled into the vents once more. She didn't feel safer but they didn't seem to be interested in chasing her. What kind of sick machines were they? They left her, knowing there was no escape to come to them.

She curled into a ball panicking. She had never dealt with a situation like this before. She wasn't used to any of this! Her dad set up stupid scenarios trying to trick her into being a villain but none of them had ever involved super powers. What was she supposed to do now, surrender and die with her team? It would be the heroic thing to do.

Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a hero. She tried convincing herself that the only hope was to get out and find help. The league would be able to help the others. But what she was really thinking is that she could get out and get herself safe and leave it to someone else to deal with.

She tried crawling through the vents towards an exit but without Robin directing her she was lost. She lost her footing and slid down one of the shafts ending up in the souvenier room.

Her sisters mask stared at her, mocking her. She would understand. They were taught that it was every man, and woman, for themselves. Her sister hadn't even taken her when she ran away, Artemis would have only slowed her down.

Something had to change. She made a decision asking to join the team. She would be better. She would not abandon her friends. She would go back and face whatever end was waiting for them. The light reflecting off the arrow she'd used against Amazo caught her eye. Wally had no idea that it belonged to her. He thought it had been Red Arrow's. Ha. It did give her an idea though.

She snatched it up and ran, as calmly as she could manage, back to the others. She entered the room holding her bow in her hands.

"I surrender. Stop the clock," she said.

They fell for her bluff and she used those glorious seconds to kick both robots in the face and launch the arrow connecting the circuit. The EMP activated. Every piece of machinery shut down.

The fire surrounding Kaldur and M'ganna fizzled out and the water subsided letting both Wally and Conner breath.

"Kaldur! How's M'gann?" Superboy asked.

Kaldur pushed himself up so he could look over at her, "she breaths I beleive she will recover. What of Robin?"

She ran to him. His chest didn't seem to be moving. Oh god! What if he wasn't breathing?!

* * *

For Wally those few seconds his head had been under water were the second scariest moments of his life. He tried to keep calm as best he could but his head had already started pounding. His whole body wanted him to take a deep breath in. The pressure was building. The second he could feel air against his face he started taking big gulping breaths in.

It was only a short time but he hadn't been sure Artemis was going to be able to save them. Part of him had cried out to his uncle willing him to feel that he was needed but knowing how stupid, and unrealistic, it was. As the water cleared and he realised that the threat had been neutralized he was left with one thought; this entire experience had been the second scariest moment of his life. Yes he'd already come to that conclusion but the next thought was that his incident with the Joker would probably always be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. It would be the moment of his life he compared every scary or traumatizing thing that would ever happen to him again.

He heard Kaldur ask Artemis about Dick. His attention was immediately back to their current situation. He waited as patiently and quietly as he could for her response scared that if he breathed too loud he would miss her say he was alright.

He watched her walk over, arms extended nervously. She didn't look prepared to give CPR if it was needed. Anger started to bubble up inside him. Sure he was grateful she saved them but he had heard her over the radio this had all been too much for her and looking at her face now he knew she wouldn't be able to do anything more if she was needed to. Thankfully she wasn't. Dick started coughing. He was alright. He let the breath he'd been holding go and smiled. Thank god they were all alright.

* * *

He came to in a blur of panic. It felt like his body was just now reacting to him almost drowning. She soon as the wave had hit him Dick went limp and pretended the wave had knocked him unconscious.

He opened his eyes taking big breaths as if his body was trying to make up for the oxygen it had been lacking before, and looked up at Artemis.

"Way to get traught," he managed to say.

She fell back relieved. He was glad to see that look on her face. Throughout the entire fight every time he'd seen her panicked expression he kept seeing Wally sitting tied to a chair in front of him. He kept them moving so that he didn't need to look at her. It was all a little haunting to him.

* * *

With the Red Imposters out of the picture and everyone safe Artemis just wanted to go home and climb into bed. They still had to get Wally and Conner free from the metal first though. The only thing they had in the entire cave that would be able to get them out was of course mechanical. They were going to have to wait for the EMP to wear off before they would be able to cut them free. It didn't stop Kid Mouth from complaining the entire time.

* * *

Wally wanted out. He wanted to move his legs and most importantly he wanted to get out of his uniform. He'd had enough being stuck in one place to last him a month. Red Tornado had interrupted his bickering with Artemis. He was being far too naive. He'd originally thought that they were saved.

That was until the EMP wore off and Red Tornado went all psycho and joined his siblings in terrorizing them. He sucked all of the air out of the room.

Wally watched with horror as his friends started dropping to the ground. He was one of the last few still awake but the world had already started going black and he didn't have time to do anything more than think that this was the end before sinking into the abyss.

* * *

Dick had spent just as much time trying to get a message to Bruce as he had with getting them out of the building. He'd been conditioned to think about every contingency. He needed some kind of way to get in touch with Bruce should something happen to them. Communications may have been down but as soon as the EMP went down so would whatever the Robots had done to cut off communications. He set a few things up so that worst case scenario Bruce received 7 different forms of an SOS once everything was back online. That was assuming that whatever they had done hadn't been physical.

Something must have worked because when he came to it was Bruce's, well Batman's, face that he saw. He smiled and enjoyed the little twitch of a smirk that he was rewarded with. He explained what had happened. Reporting as he'd been trained to. Not a single piece of information was left out. Bruce nodded.

They were each being rescued one by one. Dick spared a glance at Wally to make sure he was alright. Barry was cutting him out of the metal himself. He was glad that each of their mentors had come to check on their charges. He knew that they wouldn't be kept at the cave much longer. Barry would probably get Wally home to talk about what happened. Wally told him that Barry did that now. That he always made sure they were on the same page so that there weren't any more miss-communications. Wally said that he really liked that his uncle did that.

Bruce would take him back to the cave and have Alfred give him a once over to make sure there weren't any injuries. Then they'd have dinner and most likely not talk about what happened from more than an 'outsider trying to get all the facts' kind of way. But after he would probably see if Dick was up for a game of basketball and they'd probably end up talking about it anyway. Bruce had been more in tune with him since the incident. He wanted to make sure that he was alright. Unlike Barry, who had dropped the ball a bit with Wally, Bruce hadn't let him get to a point where they needed to back track with care. He'd been patient and understanding only pushing him as far as he could go and no further.

For the time being he returned his attention to the team and the members of the justice league. There wasn't any time to be thinking of what was coming later. He should have been focusing on the present.

It was implied that the Reds had left shortly after knocking them all unconscious. The leaguers never talked about getting into a fight with them and that is something Bruce would have mentioned.

They were all dismissed for the night. They were to come back the next day to help with reconstruction. He assumed it was also a way for the leaguers to make sure the team was still alright and that no damage had been done to the dynamic. Each mentor was left to take their charge home with them. He watched an awkward interaction between Artemis and Green Arrow before he followed Bruce home.

* * *

I realize that despite being unconscious for a good chunk of the chapter that he managed to take over it quite a bit. The next chapter is going to be all Artemis and the chapter after that is going to swap between Dick and Wally. I just wanted to give a heads up that the next chapter might not be up in the next 2 days. I'm not as comfortable writing Artemis so it might take a little longer to get going. But expect the next chapter no more than 4 days away. I'm hoping less, preferably my usually day or 2 but no promises. Thank you all again for reading this I really do appreciate it. Please feel free to review, it's really awesome getting the little messages of encouragement. Until next time :)


	5. Issues and update

Hello just sending a quick update from my phone. Unfortunately I've been having some issues accessing the Internet with my laptop. I do have the newest chapter written I'm just waiting to upload it. Hopefully I'll get everything fixed by tomorrow. I just wanted to send an update so you guys didn't think I'd abandoned my story.


	6. Chapter 5

Ha! It was just an issue with chrome. Thank you internet explorer (I never thought I'd say/type those words) for not failing me. Here is the chapter I promised. I haven't gotten around to writing the one after this one yet. It should be up in the next day or 2. Shout out to MarburyBlur I really appreciate all the comments, you are absolutely adorable.

* * *

Artemis was trying to shake off the residual terror she felt. At first it had melted away because of the relief she felt the first time they thought they were safe. But then the killer robots came back to life and drained all the air from the room. To say she was shaken would like saying she tripped instead of she fell from the second story window. She was overwhelmed and shaken.

As they woke up/regained consciousness each of the mentors was there offering moral support. Her own mentor wasn't any different. She sat up rubbing her head and like magic he was next to her. He reached for but paused clearly unsure whether the attention would be welcome or not. Their relationship was always so unclear. They hide under the guise of niece and uncle but in reality they were strangers to each other. It had been a few months since they started working together but in that time they only went on patrol once a week together and even that hadn't been going on for too long.

She wasn't sure how to act around him in public. When it was just the 2 of them they had a very teacher student relationship. He would teach her what to do and she would pretend that she didn't already know how to do most of it. It was different to look at things from a stopping the crime rather than committing the crime point of view though. Where before she would put all of her energy to getting the job done now she had to think of the bystanders and all the ways her enemy could use them against her.

She took his outstretched hand. It had been too long and if any of her team had seen the interaction she hoped that they would assume that Green Arrow had never had to be worried about her before like that. He pulled her to her feet and they stared at each other.

"Are- are you ok?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to get out of here," she said.

* * *

He escorted her through the zeta tube taking her with him to star city. If there had been one thing he had learned having a young protégé it was that at times like these, when they've been shaken to their very core, that this was when they needed him most. He lead her to a roof top that he knew would be clear of distractions and waited.

He knew the second she sat down and curled into herself that he needed to break the silence right then. If he didn't get her to open up to him now she wasn't ever going to.

"I don't know how to do the serious stuff very well," he said finally summoning up the courage to speak.

She chuckled or scoffed, he wasn't sure which one.

He dropped down next to her and waited. It was different with Roy. Sure he could be a brat but he was always so straight forward with his feelings. It made working with him easier. He never had to guess what was on his mind because before he could question it Roy was already speaking it.

She wasn't going to respond. He knew her family history. Bats had made sure he was fully briefed before he took on the responsibility. He wondered what growing up with villains for parents was like. Her mom had straightened out yeah, but what about her dad? What was sportsmaster like as a father.

"I can't read minds kid. What's on yours?"

"How do you do it?"

"Look so devilishly handsome with this mustache?" As he said the words he knew how stupid he was being. Sarcasm was his natural defense and this wasn't the time for it.

He thought back to those 3 months he searched for Roy. He'd never been that serious in all of his life. But it was a serious matter. His partner was missing. He used those memories to calm himself.

"How do I do what?" He tried once more.

She shrugged.

Man! He messed it up. He sat silently berating himself. But to his amazement she actually answered him.

"How do you stay in the Justice League?"

He arched an eye brow, his signature move, "are you questioning my capabilities?"

She jumped to her feet throwing her hands up defensively. "N-no absolutely not!"

He chuckled. She was adorable. Of course he wouldn't ever say that out loud because she'd probably rip his mustache off, literally.

"Calm down kiddo, what were you actually trying to say?"

She threw her hands up in the air pacing around the roof.

"It's just, they took out our super powered friends so easily. What chance did we stand against them you know?"

"Ah," he said.

He knew the feeling. When Batman first approached him about joining the Justice League he thought he was kidding. How could a simple guy with a bow and arrow stand a chance against the types of threats the Justice League often faced.

"To be honest there are days just like the one you're having now. I'm fortunate enough that Martian Manhunter sends us where we'll be the most effective."

She looked away clearly disappointed. He knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"But there are times when the big guns are down and the rest of us are all that's left. I just have to trust in myself. I made the decision to do this. I wanted to make a difference and at the end of the day I'm willing to make any sacrifice to keep the world and the people on it safe."

* * *

Artemis was blown away. Her new mentor had never seemed to be anything but a slacker. To hear that he would be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice was big news to her. She shouldn't have thought any different and chastised herself for it. This was the man she had secretly admired. This was who she based her costume choice off. When originally starting to work with him he seemed to have too much fun. She had started changing how she thought of him. But that admiration was returning. This was the man who lost all of his money for his cause and still continued to stand up for the little guy.

She smiled, sadly. It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for. It started making her feel self conscious about the reasons she had for joining the team. Was she willing to make that kind of sacrifice?

As if sensing her inner dilemma Green Arrow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're a kid. I know you don't want to hear it. All of you sidekicks, and don't fight me on that one, are still so young. I don't expect you to be wanting or willing to make that kind of sacrifice. It wouldn't be healthy if you were so easily willing to throw your lives away."

"But-"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask about this. I'm too old and have already had my own inner struggles with similar issues. Maybe you should talk to Robin. He is not only the first sidekick, he is also lacking in the super power division. If anyone would be able to give you a better insight it would be him."

"So you're just passing me off huh?"

She was joking of course. She really appreciated him talking to her like this. Her mom was a villain. She didn't think she would be able to empathize with her. She also didn't want to worry her.

"No I-" he sputtered.

She laughed, really laughed and shook her head assuring him.

"I'm just messing with you old man. I'll talk to Robin but when I asked him before he just said he'd had plenty of practice."

"Practice does make perfect they say.

"Not helpful."

"Go talk to him about it. I'm sure that he'll be more helpful now that you aren't in a life or death situation."

She nodded.

He walked her back towards the zeta tube they'd come out so she could go home. It wouldn't be hard to track down Robin. It was night time and it's been said that's the time him and Batman go on their patrols. Maybe they were forgoing patrol tonight after what happened. Being almost drowned does make a kid want to go to bed and not get out of it.

She made her decision. She would pull Robin aside the next time she saw him at the cave. Maybe she'd even bump into him again in Gotham and have to come up with some other lame excuse. She would at least be away from prying eyes and a certain speedster who can't mind his own business.

* * *

Ok there you have it. I know that this wasn't necessarily a traumatising moment for them but she legit lost her shit in the episode. She contemplated leaving them all behind to save her own skin. I'm glad she ended up making the right decision but I always felt that it hit her harder than she ever let on. I think that this was the first time she'd really been faced with the fact that not having super powers made her more vulnerable. Or at the very least she sort of had to come to terms with the fact that she was doing something that is much more dangerous for her due to the lack of her super powers. I feel like I lost track of what I was trying to say along the lines. So while I think she got over it I still always felt like she needed some time to figure it all out.

Anyway thank you everyone who is sticking with me on this. I really do appreciate seeing all of the love. Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this is as late as it is. Life kind of got in the way. Anyway here is the final Chapter! I almost broke it down into 2 but I thought that would be unnecessary. Anyway thank you everyone for all your support I really appreciate all of it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bruce lead him through the Zeta Tube back to the cave. Dick watched as he pulled his cowl back and glanced down at him. He grinned up trying to bring a smile to his mentors face.

No luck.

He debated breaking the silence first. Thankfully Alfred was the one to do it.

"Shall I get your evening snack ready sirs?"

Bruce frowned, big surprise, turning to Alfred.

"There was an... insident at the cave Alfred."

"How concerting. Shall I give Master Dick a once over then?"

"Please."

His shoulders slumped. He just wanted to eat something and go to bed!

Alfred set up and waited patiently for him to comply. Dick took his seat, prepared but frustrated. Surprising both Dick and Alfred, Bruce sat down silently next to him.

He zoned in and out answering questions when necessary but regardless of blacking out when he'd been hit with the water he was exhausted and was fighting to stay awake.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? I was...worried...about you," Bruce asked.

Dick stifled a yawn and nodded.

"Are you sure Master Dick?"

"Yeah Alfie, I'm fine."

* * *

Alfred finished up the last of his checkup.

"That you are. He is right as rain master Bruce."

Bruce watched as Dick's closed refusing to open and he slumped forward fast asleep. He made eye contact with Alfred and smiled scooping him up into his arms to take him to bed.

"Green Arrow to Batman, Arrow to Batman."

"What do you want Queen?" He growled.

"Now isn't that a pretty picture," Oliver Queen said appearing on the screen.

Bruce shifted Dick so he could better glare back at him.

"Is the sidekick all tuckered out?"

"Drowning does do that to a person."

Oliver grimaced, hopefully feeling guilty for his comment.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check in and uh...well I kind of wanted to talk to the kid actually."

Bruce considered for a minute. Dick was already fast asleep and he didn't want to wake him but Oliver wouldn't call if he didn't have a reason.

Alfred didn't let him make a choice. He'd already started shaking Dick awake.

Bruce plopped a groggy Dick down in the chair in front of the computer, glad he was going to wait to remove his mask, and waited quietly.

"Hm? Where?"

"Robin, Green Arrow would like a word with you."

"Hello," he said unsure what else to do.

"I'm going to be real kid. You know about the situation between myself and my niece I assume?"

Dick looked over at him for instructions. He made the decision early on to keep Dick informed. He didn't want to keep information from him, especially if that information could potentially put him at risk. He nodded at both Dick and Oliver that it was alright to proceed.

"And they said I was too forward keeping Roy as informed."

"Artemis' situation could potentially put Robin and the other team members at risk. If it turns out that she is in fact a double agent he should be aware."

"Fair enough. Speaking of Artemis though I think she's a little shaken up by this whole thing. Unlike Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad she hasn't had the years of experience they have. I do believe this is the first time she's ever truly fought someone out of their league and it's upset her."

"So you want me to go and talk to her about it?"

"Hey kid you're like her, no super powers. I think it would be better coming from you than anyone else on the team. Plus from what she's shared I believe you where there most of the time with her."

Dick nodded. Bruce knew he'd agree. Since the other side kicks started showing up he had started acting as the unofficial ambassador.

"Alright kid, thanks."

Dick clicked the screen off and peeled his mask off. Dark circles were already forming under his eyes. He needed to get him to bed so he could rest.

"Time to get to bed," he said.

Dick nodded. Alfred did not let him leave the cave in his uniform. He was forced to change and sent up to get that much needed rest.

Bruce was left, as per his usual preference, alone to mull everything over. This wasn't a situation he had planned for. He needed to get better. More contingencies.

As if in a state of madness he worked and continued to work until well after Dick had come back to say good morning.

* * *

Wally wasn't his usual self. He had seemed fine in the presence of the team but as soon as the zeta tube powered down and they were home he went into himself. Barry was worried.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem-"

"I am."

In the past he would have shrugged it off and waited for Wally to come to him. It hadn't worked then so he wouldn't waste his time with it now.

"Wally."

"I'm-"

"I'm not finished!"

Wally stared at him shocked. The following silence was what he had intended but a small pang of guilt welled up inside him.

"You were fine back there but suddenly now you're all quiet and withdrawn. So let's talk about it. You were kind of kidnapped again. This is the first time since, you know. How are you actually feeling?"

"I'm actually fine. Tired, wanting to go to sleep but fine."

"Not entirely. What's up kid?"

Wally stomped over to the couch and dropped to down. This was going to be a tough one.

"I just want to go to bed Uncle Barry!"

He wasn't yelling at him, he was whining.

"I'll let you go to bed but you gotta give me something."

As if a switch was flipped Wally stopped looking around and whining. He sat up straight and patted the spot next to him. It was quite mature of him actually.

"Ok let's do this," Wally said.

Barry took the seat next to him. He waited patiently. It wouldn't need very much prompting now.

"I'm actually ok. That wasn't a lie. I mean yeah there were a few flashbacks and a few moments of panic but I'm not still caught up in it like last time. I'm actually ok."

"But?"

"But as I was sitting there stuck in that metal I realised that everything was going to come back to that. I kept thinking is this happening again and is this as bad as that time."

"How did you calm down?"

"Once or twice I thought Uncle Barry is coming but I also realised, on the way home, that it wasn't how I was going to grow. I can't rely on you to come zipping in whenever I'm in trouble. I want to be able to save myself."

He leaned over grabbing him into a tight hug. "You are growing Kid. I'm proud of you."

"This thing is going to hang over my head forever isn't it?"

Barry nodded letting him go.

"How can I get over it?"

"We all remember our first big scare. You've already moved on, now you remember. Because the first big scare is also the first big lesson. We learn so it doesn't happen again."

Wally smiled. Barry wanted to pull him into another hug but wasn't sure if it would be welcome. To his pleasant surprise Wally initiated the hug and then jumped up to his feet.

"I am finally going to bed."

"Ok Kid."

"Night Uncle B."

"G'night Wally."

* * *

After Dick had gone to bed Bruce spent some of that time he was planning to keep the team safe talking with Oliver. He had been serious about wanting Artemis to speak with Dick. They set the times up. Artemis would meet up with them while out on a patrol the next night. Everything had been set in place and Dick had been informed.

It didn't stop Bruce from being irritated while they waited at the rendezvous point.

Dick had been excited at the aspect of speaking with Artemis. He was hoping that maybe she'd open up to him. He already knew everything about her but it would still be nice hearing it from her.

"She's coming right?"

"Yes Robin," Bruce said.

He laughed. He couldn't help himself. It always amused him to hear Bruce exasperated. He was annoying him with his pestering him but rather than snapping, like he'd do to anyone else, he just humours him. He and Alfred were probably the only 2 that were every privileged enough to see the softer side of him.

On cue Artemis and Green Arrow stepped out from behind a wall.

If had been him and Batman they would have melted out from the shadows but who was judging.

"Let's leave the kids to play shall we Bats?"

No one was impressed with that statement. Green Arrow, Oliver, caught on.

Dick knew the identities of a good portion of the league. Bruce shared any identities of the members who had openly shared theirs with him. He always said that if they trusted Bruce with their identities that he should be able to trust them to protect Dick if anything ever happened. He was always instructed to go to one of them if something happened. Much like how a parent teaches their child to go to their neighbours for safety.

However most of those same people don't know his identity. Bruce has his own warped sense of trust and loyalty. But Dick was one of the few he'd let in.

Bruce dragged Oliver away so Artemis and Dick could talk.

Out of danger he had the time to think his responses through. He didn't need to keep worrying about how they were going to get out, "just deal and get the mission done" wasn't going to help her.

"How did you get used to it?"

He was a little relieved she broke the silence. It would be easier if she told him what she needed to hear.

"I was specifically trained for this. Batman prepared me."

"That doesn't help."

He knew that. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't gone through the same training. She knew how to fight, she knew how to kill and she knew how to break into places but she did not know how to fight against someone with super powers. Assassins were rarely sent after super heroes. He wasn't entirely sure what to tell her with the limited knowledge he's supposed to have of her.

"See the thing about the whole sidekick stint is that we had to prove to our mentors that we were able to do it in the first place. We were made very aware of the risks, all of them, and we were tested until our mentors felt we were ready. I'm not sure how to help you here Artemis. I'm not even sure Green Arrow is the right one to help you with this but I can tell you 1 thing; Being without super powers doesn't hold us back, it makes us better. We have to work harder and fight harder than any of them will ever have to just to keep up. We are stronger in our own ways."

She didn't look as convinced as he was hoping. Frankly he felt that she, M'gann and Conner could all use some further training. They were all untrained and unprepared. He would speak to Bruce about it later.

Artemis only asked a few more questions. He could tell by her body language that she was not completely satisfied with their conversation but he wasn't sure what else he could say. He told her as much about his training as he felt Bruce would be comfortable with and hinted that he knew she wasn't related to Oliver. Just enough she knew he was suspicious but not enough to make her suspicious.

He didn't know what her next steps were but he suspected she would have to make some real decisions. It's hard when you realise that you could be swatted like a fly at any moment. That is the moment she'll have to make the real decision about whether this is something she wants or not.

* * *

Artemis returned to Oliver's side. He was a full disclosure kind of mentor but he hadn't prepared her nearly enough. He kept making the mistake of thinking that she already knew everything. Or she kept making the mistake of making him think she knew everything. The fact is that she had thought she knew everything.

All she ever wanted was to be different. She didn't want to follow in her families footsteps. All it had ever done was tear her family apart. She wanted to be more than their legacy.

* * *

And that is the end. I really hope you guys liked it. I know it went a little too far into the story but for me I really thought there was so much more to explore. Anyway thank you again for everything and I really appreciate all the support.


	8. Snippet

Ok so I did read the comment someone left reminding me to swap this to complete. So as an apology to anyone holding out hope because I left this as ongoing I wrote a tiny little snippet. This is set just after the last episode of season 1. Wally and Artemis had their new years kiss and this is just a tiny little interaction between Dick and Wally about it.

* * *

It had been days since their new years kiss and Wally had no idea what to make of it. He finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Artemis and she seemed to reciprocate them. That was until he attempted to get her to go on a date with him and she made obviously false excuses.

Naturally in his time of need he called his best friend. Dick Grayson, ward of one Mister Bruce Wayne.

"Wally, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Ok he called to give a 5 second heads up that he would be going over.

"Just wanted to hang out, have a chat-"

"Ask questions about girls?"

"Maybe."

Dick laughed. Not his Robin cackle, his real laugh. It, as usual, was contagious and Wally found himself holding his side from the pain in minutes.

"C'mon, let's see if Alfred can actually fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"Oh you're on dude."

Dick lead him through the manor into the kitchen where Alfred, to his surprise and glee, was already cooking something that smelled delicious. There were sandwiches waiting for them on the table. Wally was in heaven. It was always nice going to someone's place who understood his metabolic needs. He wolfed down 2 before his butt even hit the chair.

"So are you going to pause long enough between bites to tell me what's up?"

He almost choked on the food in his mouth.

Alfred placed whatever delish dish he was cooking on the table and excused himself saying he would clean up when they'd finished in the kitchen. Wally decided to take the opportunity to find out what he had been cooking. Pancakes!

"Oh I'm in heaven right now!"

Dick was always patient with him. This time wasn't any different. Wally was able to eat most of the stack of pancakes before Dick prompted him again about why he was there.

"Ok here's the thing.

"Right."

"So remember how Artemis and I-"

"Tongue tangoed?"

Wally's face paled. He had no idea why he was so embarrassed. Maybe it was the remnants of how he used to react to anything Artemis related. He could almost feel the snarky remark trying to force its way out.

"Ok seriously what's going on?"

He couldn't quite get the words out he wanted to say so he shoved another pancake in his mouth.

"Dude," Dick said.

"Ok ok. I just. It's weird not pretending you know?"

Dick just smiled and nodded. No one got him like his best friend and he was grateful for it.

"I feel like I've conditioned myself to be a jerk."

"And you're scared that it'll scare her away right?"

He sometimes hated how perceptive his best friend was.

"I tried to get her to hang out with me and she made up some fake thing she had to do."

Dick, once again, started laughing at him. Gah it was frustrating!

"How do you even know it was fake?"

"It was obvious," he said scratching his head.

He watched Dick closely. If the tables were turned he was sure he would be rubbing the scar on his chest. He asked him once if it hurt. He didn't really know why he asked, they both had similar scars so he would be aware of them hurting. Dick said that when he was uncomfortable or stressed that it itched. He found himself rubbing his chest. He could understand what he meant.

"Look you don't know that she has a fake thing. Maybe she has something going on with her family, we know how complicated it is for her. You guys really just need to DTR."

"DTR? What the hell man?"

"Determine the relationship."

"You sound like a chic."

"I sound like someone who knows what they're talking about. You are forgetting that my other best friend is a girl. She tells me all this stuff."

"You, or should I say she, has a point."

"Of course we do. Go find her, I'll give you her real address since everything is all out in the open anyway and you can go find her."

"What's the catch?"

"There wasn't one. But, now that you mention it...I think you will be doing my share of the cave cleaning duties don't you think?"

Wally sighed. He should have kept his big mouth shut.

"I got it so give me her address will yeah?"

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it. This is the actual last chapter.


End file.
